Who Knows
by Son-of-Chronos88
Summary: Percy blamed for a crime is now in Tartarus. But then he is found innocent and is brought back. What happens now. Who know? Poll on my page about who he should end up with. No flames please.


3rd POV

Everyone was gathered in the throne room of the Olympian's, awaiting for the start of the trial of Perseus Jackson. Yes, Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus. And yes, he is being accused of a crime. It was after the Giant War, about a week or so. Romans and Greeks had put aside their differences after the war, and gathered for the trial. Jason, among those who attended smirked. He had always felt envious of Percy. He had an easy life, a loving mom, attentive godly parent. Also, all of his so called "achievements." Jason believed that any one of those quests were impossible for a child of Poseidon. Beating Kronos? Pfft, like that could happen. He was a child of Poseidon . . . and a Greek. Jason was a strong level headed Roman. He has never let any of his friends die, is the Praetor of New Rome, and defeated Krios with a thousand Romans at his side. He was the son of Jupiter. He believed he was the strongest demigod of all time.

"Perseus Jackson!" Zeus thundered. The throne room quieted down as the accused demigod stepped forward and bowed to to gods respectfully.

"Rise sea spawn." Poseidon just looked at Percy with disgust, as is he is ashamed that Percy is even a result of one of his affairs.

"You have been accused of letting several monsters into camp during capture the flag, and aiding Gaea. How do you plead?" Percy looked at Zeus like he just slapped his late mother. Yes, Gaea thought as a way to weaken the demigod, she would need to get rid of what was closest to him.

"Innocent! My fatal flaw is loyalty. Why would I aid Gaea? Why would I let monsters into camp with all these new campers?" Percy explained, gesturing to the young demigods in the front of the crowed. Those small demigods shrunk away from him, scared that he might hurt them. That's when Percy thought of something.

"Did anyone ever see me doing these things?" Zeus raised an eyebrow at the demigods. All was still and quiet until some child of Ares raised his hand.

"I heard him, and saw him. He was talking through an IM, and was looking around like he was going to get caught. A few monsters were near him. I was running to tell when I stepped on a twig. I got away, but with only a few bruises," he finished. Some looked at him in sympathy, and glared at Percy.

"It seems you are guilty. We should execute you, but you have helped Olympus either way. Ten years in Tartarus should suit you well. Who agrees with this verdict?" Zeus, Hera, Athena, Ares, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Demeter, and Poseidon raised their hands. Perseus was . . . devastated. Almost the whole council, including his _father _voted for him to go to that gods-forsaken pit _again._

"Father," Apollo spoke up, "don't you think that the votes should be more towards the demigods, seeing they were the victims of this case?" Zeus pondered this for a moment, thinking of his son's suggestion.

"Fine, that would seem fair. Demigods, who find Perseus Jackson guilty?" Percy turned around to study the people who put their hands up, and who didn't. Percy was shocked by the results to say the least. More than half the demigods there had raised their hands. Only a few managed to surprise Percy though. A spike of betrayal went through his heart. Jason, Travis, Conner, Katie, Piper, and Annabeth had raised their hands. Annabeth. Her betrayal had hurt the most. When he met her eyes, she glared at him and looked away. Percy looked at his friends that didn't vote for him, giving them a sad smile. They gave him a weak grin in return, but every chance they got was spent shooting daggers at the friends they betrayed him. Clarisse looked ready to gouge Annabeth's head off and tear Piper to shreds. Clarisse like her because she acted so much like Silena. Oh how she missed that girl. But Leo was a different story all together. Him and the Stoll brothers bonded over pranking, and he bonded with Annabeth when they were working on the Argo. But, the betrayal of Jason and Piper hurt him most. Theyw ere the ones who believed in him on the quest they went on. Even in those fake memories, they were still there for them. Unlike Clarisse, he didn't keep his mouth shut.

"How could you? He saved us. He even saved you when the Nemean Lion, _Grace_," Leo ranted, spitting out Jason's last name in disgust. Jason stepped forward, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Leo, come on, we're best friends. He was helping Gaea. You should believe me, we're best friends. And _Perseus_ tried to kill us and the camp!" Leo looked at him up and down, his face scrunched up in disgust.

"You disgust me. You are a jealous Roman," Leo concluded. Jason's eyes flashed dangerously, his clenched hand sparkling with lightning.

"Take that back Valdez," Jason spat.

"You disgust me," Leo repeated. Suddenly, Leo found himself flung across the room. His back was searing in pain. Leo blinked his eyes, but his vision was hazy. Everyone was staring at Jason in shock . . . no pun intended. Percy was about to react when Zeus stopped it all.

"Enough!" Thunder rumbled, halting the fight.

"Apollo, go help the boy," Zeus ordered. Apollo just snapped his fingers, fixing Leo's back instantly. Apollo turned his attention back to Zeus with a blank look. The sky god took this as a signal to continue the trial.

"Perseus, it seems that you have been determined guilty. You have been sentenced to Tartarus for ten years unless proven guilty. Hades, take the boy to the pit; meeting dismissed." Zeus took Hera's hand before flashing out. The demigods filed out, and the Olympian's that voted for Persues guilty flashed out right away, except Poseidon. He shrunk down to human size and stood right in front of Persues, glaring at his disgrace of a son.

"You are a horrible son. I am ashamed that you are mine," Poseidon said dangerously. Suddenly, Percy's head jerked to the side and he felt his cheek stinging.

"You smacked me," Percy whispered, raising his hand to his still stinging cheek.

"I am disowning you. You are no longer my son. I am taking away your powers over water, and anything that has to do with my domain. Riptide is no longer your weapon." Poseidon touched Percy's forehead, initiating everything that he had just said, and Riptide flew into his available hand. When he took his hand off, Percy fell unconscious into Hades' arms. Hades glared at Poseidon before the sea-god flashed out, leaving behind the smell of the ocean.

Hades looked at the demigod in his arms, his eyes were overflowing with pity. Hades fixed the demigod in his arms so he was carrying him bridal-style. Once the demigod felt comfortable in his arms, Hades flashed him to Tartarus. He put him down on the cold, dark dirt floor.

"I am sorry nephew. So, so sorry." Just when Hades had flashed out, a certain pair of gold eyes looked upon the broken demigod. A grin appeared on his torn face.

"Welcome to my home demigod. Welcome to hell."

_At Camp Half-Blood_

Thalia, Nico, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Clarisse, and Chris mourned over the loss of their friend when they arrived back at camp. Well, Chris mourned, the rest had an aura of death greater than Nico's.

"Those bitches. Percy trusted and saved Jason. He loved Annabeth. I can't believe that dumb-ass is my brother. I can't believe I considered that witch my sister," Thalia ranted. Her face was red with anger, electricity was coming off sporadically in small amounts.

"What he did to Leo was _way_ outta line," Frank observed, a scowl present on his features. Leo shot Frank a grin of gratitude with no unwanted attitude.

"I don't even think Octavian would stoop that low," Hazel added. Octavian had died when the Romans had attacked the Greeks. He had actually gained Clarisse's respect because he saved her. Nico looked at the sky, it was getting dark out.

"I think it's time we go back. It's getting dark out," Nico suggested, his eyes still on the sky. The small group agreed, going their separate ways.

"Night guys!" Chris called.

"Night," they replied glumly.

_In Tartarus_

When Percy finally woke up, he found his wrists chained. His vision was hazy, but he could tell that much.

"Well look who decided to wake up," a timeless cold voice said. Percy froze as his eyes spotted a pair of cold, golden ones.

"Kronos," Percy growled. The titan laughed, coming into view. His face was half torn off, his skin was peeling. Kronos reeked of rotting flesh. The young demigod chocked back the bile rising in his throat.

"Where am I?" Percy managed.

"Why, my torture chamber of course. You think that the monsters you sent here wouldn't find you?" Kronos laughed cruelly.

"Now, what shall you start with," he pondered.

"Oh, I know!" Percy watched at Kronos took out a knife and dipped it in water. He then slowly went behind the green-eyed boy. Suddenly, the demigod felt a horrible pain in his back.

"All my torture devises are dipped in the Styx. It makes this . . . more enjoyable . . . for me," Kronos taunted, making another incision. Percy tried not to scream, but the pain was to great. Monsters hiding in the dark drew back in fear. The knife torture felt like it went on for year, but it was merely a few minutes. Percy's back was bleeding. He knew that the cuts would leave scars that couldn't be healed. Not by ambrosia or nectar; definitely not by water.

"This is only the beginning little hero. This isn't even the worst part," Kronos whispered into his ear. With that, Percy blacked out from the loss of blood.

_One week Later_

Camp had almost gone back to normal. The Hunters left a few days ago to go back to their duties. Thalia stayed though. She knew that she couldn't be comforted by cold, heartless girls. She needed her friends. They did almost everything together, not caring about the schedule. Most of their days was spent training, only talking to each other, eating, and sleeping. Clarisse didn't even scare new campers anymore, she really respected Percy.

Today was a free day. The seven demigods that had stayed loyal to Percy sat under Thalia's Pine in the shade. They were enjoying the peacefulness until another group of back-stabbers walked up, smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jason asked, sitting down with his ex-friends. The demigods who followed him, joined him on the ground.

"What are you doing here Grace?" Leo and Jason haven't talked since the trial.

"We just wanted to say hi. That's what friends and siblings do, right?" Thalia bolted right up.

"You are not my brother. And you guys, are no longer my friends."

"He was dangerous Thalia," Annabeth said. She only voted for Percy because she had been cheating on him, she wanted to impress her mother, and he was the center of attention in a bad way now. Who she cheated on him with, you may ask? Conner Stoll.

"You shut up. He did nothing wrong. You all make me sick." Thalia started walking away, when Jason grabbed her arm.

"He is _dangerous_ Thals," Jason said. She just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah he is. You think he's a danger to your reputation because he's better than you!" Suddenly, her head whipped back and her cheek stung. Jason had just slapped her . . . his sister.

"I think he put our lives in danger whore!" Jason yelled. Thalia snapped. She turned her head to Jason, an innocent smile on her face.

"What did you called me?" Thalia asked, her tone sickly sweet.

"A. Whore," Jason growled. For the next five minutes, Jason found himself being beat up by his sister. Thalia was about to kick his ribs again when there were fourteen flashes of light. The Olympians.

"Thalia! How dare you attack my favorite child!" The sky god scolded. Jason's face was bloody, his nose and jaw was broken, and he was covered in scorch marks.

"He called me a whore. And slapped me. My acts were self-defense." Artemis' eyes flashed dangerously. How dare this male say that to her ex-lieutenant. If he wasn't her father's son, he would be a jackalope pelt.

"It was not! I saw that you provoked him. He showed an act of defense. You are a disgrace. I am disowning you as my daughter," Zeus announced. Like Poseidon, he touched her head. When he pulled back, Thalia didn't black-out, her aura just became dimmer. All the Olympians flashed out, but one.

"Thalia, I am so sorry," Artemis sympathized, walking up to her ex-lieutenant.

"It's fine. I don't want that douche as my father anyway," she decided. Artemis still looked at her with pity, then glared at Jason and the other demigods who voted against Percy- the only man she had come to respect- as they walked away.

"Thalia, I am going to bless you. You will have your old lieutenant skills. And you and your friends are aloud to sleep in my cabin if you like. I know you might want to stay together," Artemis told her. Thalia enveloped her sister in a hug. During the hug, Artemis gave Thalia the abilities of a lieutenant. When Thalia broke the hug, she had a slightly silver aura around her.

"Goodbye Thalia." Thalia covered her eyes with the others as Artemis flashed out. The demigods uncovered their eyes as they felt her presence leave.

"I think we should hang out in the Artemis cabin for the rest of the day," Nico suggested. Thalia looked at him and smiled, making him blush. He had a huge crush on her, and seeing that he was now her age (15), they could date. Especially since they aren't cousin's anymore.

"Eh, I kinda want to train," Thalia answered. Clarisse and Leo nodded. The rest shrugged. Nico sighed in defeat.

"Race ya!" Leo said before taking off. His friends ran after him laughing . . . the first time in what seemed like forever.

**R&R Hope you like this story. I think it will be Perlia. Maybe a little Thalico.**


End file.
